Whenever
by DemigodDaughterofArtemis
Summary: "Don't worry. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Just for you."


**Authors Note: This is just random. Read the note at the end. Enjoy!**

 ******************************************* _Whenever_ ****************************************************************************************************

You see, when I first saw you, I thought that you were _the one._ But, there were some things that showed me otherwise.

You came stumbling down the hill like you were just learning how to walk.

You just collapsed on the porch like you were dying. (You technically were, but, lets just push that aside.)

Then, you go and make a fool of yourself! That, was the major sign. You were _so_ not _the one._

And then of course you had to be Posiedens son! Then, I _knew_ that you were not the one that I had been waiting for.

But then, this quest to find the lightning bolt came along. Of course, I had to volunteer! Who would push away an oppurtunity like that?!

We started off okay. I mean, as okay as you can be when monsters are coming after you non-stop.

And, you had to make things worse on the bus by coming back and helping me! I _told_ you to go! You were the one the furies were after. But, we did make it out alive.

Then, we met Medusa, and you and Grover almost got us all killed, just because you were hungry! Seriously!?

Next, Grover found a poodle. We got _advice_ from a _poodle._ We had some fun with that little thing.

Oh, and then we went to the arch. Yes. This time, you nearly killed yourself. You plunged to your doom. Your lucky that your the son of Posieden! You would have been killed otherwise.

Then, the Iris message to CHB? Yeah, you're a _horrible_ liar. I knew that Luke had said more than you said he did. For gods sake, I'm a child of Athena! I'm smart and your a seaweed brain.

Next, you nearly got us pulverized by Ares. You know, I really hated you when you did that. I mean, it's not like we really had a choice. Yet, you had to be stubborn.

Then, at the Tunnel of Love ride. You're lucky that I ripped that scarf from your hands. Then, oh man, those creepy crawly, things! Spiders! I was truly petrified. Okay, I'll admit it. That time, you saved me. Without you, I probably would have died. Literally, and sarcastically. Thanks for that, seaweed brain.

Then, we took a zebra to Vegas. How fun. (Yeah right. I hope that I never see animals mistreated so badly again in my life. Oh, and I nearly gagged at the smell.) At least we helped them as much as we could. And, I was thankful for the ride. Even if it was from my least favorite god.

Oh, don't forget the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It was so nice. Just relaxing and building buildings in that Sims Game. but, if you never snapped out of it, we would probably still be there, right now. That would be pretty tragic. After that horrible inccident, we had _one_ day left to find and return the bolt.

Then, you got those stupid pearls. I thought for sure that they were a trick. I mean, as I said, no gift comes without a price. I knew that something bad would happen, and, I was right, wasn't I?

Crusty. Stupid Crusty's water beds. That _really_ slowed us down. You took your sweet old time. Yeah, it's not like any of us were getting streched to death. You idiot. You stupid seaweed brain.

Then we started our venture to the Underworld. Apperantley, we drowned. In a bathtub. How interesting. And creepy.

I'm the one that had the brilliant dog skills. (Smirk.) I doubt that you could do that. At least I kept us from being eaten. You know, Cerberus was pretty cute.

Oh, my stomach did summersaults when the shoes dragged Grover to the pit of Tartarus. I didn't know what to do! I was pretty scared. And suprised. We were all a little shaken up.

Then, we met Hades. Oh, then we ran into problem two. Hades helm of darkness was also missing. My mind started to turn a million ways.

And, then somehow you had Zues's bolt in your backpack! knew that you couldn't have stolen it! Because, it was _Ares._

You battled Ares. My stomach was flipping all around. You had barely any training! I was scared that...you wouldn't make it. I... your the one that got me on this quest. Now, your going to let me down, like, everyone else has. I gave you my camp necklace, in hope that it would make a difference. You won, but... I was scared. You came back to us. You didn't let me down. Yet...

I thought that you were going to die from a heart attack on the plane! Your hands turned white.

We went to Olympus and we cleared your name. You looked like you have never seen such a beautiful place. You met your dad. Congragulations, Seaweed Brain.

Grover was able to start his search for the lost god Pan. I was sad that he would be leaving us, but, he has to. And he might never come back..

But, he will. He will be the one to find Pan. We will see him again.

The, you nearly got yourself killed. Well, _Luke,_ technically almost killed you. I can't believe he did that! He betrayed you! Betrayed the gods. Betrayed _me._ He said that we would b family. He...he promised.

I'm just glad that you didn't head to Hades yet. Your not so bad, seaweed brain.

Your a good friend. And, I have a feeling that this isn't the last quest that we will be on.

I know that I'll see you again, seaweed brain.

Because, you know, if you ever need a friend or a fighting partner..just call my name. Okay?

Whenever you need me.

 _Whenever, seaweed brain._

 _**********************************Whenever**************************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: Okay, so. This is not a one shot. I will be doing all the books.**

 **Just explaining like, what this is: I wanted to put like a little Percabeth story here. Um, this is not the lightning thief in Annabeths POV. It is Annabeth running through what happened and then saying that she will be there for Percy. Yeah. I don't know. I liked the idea. I hope that you liked it, too!**


End file.
